1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for the translation of power between pressure within a confined space and the rotation of a shaft, and is particularly adapted to function as an engine or a compressor.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Power translation devices of the character of engines and compressors have been constructed in many configurations, both reciprocating and rotary, and despite a tremendous effort toward improvement and the many embodiments of such machines which have been proposed over the past 100 years or so, the search goes on for a simpler and more efficient configuration.
It is a particular object of this invention to provide a simpler configuration of power translation machines, and particularly to provide a form of internal combustion engine which will be lighter and cheaper to manufacture and yet is efficient in operation.